Wellspring
by JinxGirl25
Summary: What happens when Team Core Tech gets stuck in a well! You will soon find out. This is my first fanfic, but I hope you like it! Please Reveiw! Jinja25
1. Chapter 1

Wellspring (Fanfic)

Ch. 1 of 4

Setting- Forest, Chase, Beyal, Jinja, and Bren are waking up and Dax is waiting.

"Well, you head into town Dax, we'll catch up in a minute." Chase said. The gang had just woken up, and only Dax was ready to head into town.

"Fine with me, jus as long as you hurry up." Dax started to town.

"You know," Bren said. "I don't like his attitude."

"I don't like yours" Jinja retorted. Bren glared.

"I'm gonna go take a walk before we head out." He said.

"I wish to accompany you, Bren." Beyal said.

"OK." Bren answered.

"Well get back here soon!"Jinja called after them.

"Jinja, their fine."Chase said. "They can't get into trouble out here."

"OK." Jinja rolled up her sleeping bag.

"You know," Jinja said as Chase lay back down. "You need to get up sometime. We're supposed to meet Dax in town soon."

"Yah, yah, I'm up." Chase said as he stood up.

Bren and Beyal's POV

"It's nice to get away from Jinja once in a while." Bren said. "She can be really mean."

"I am sure she does not mean it." Beyal answered.

"Hey look!" Bren said not listening. "It's an old well!" He ran over and looked inside it. "Wow! It's really deep!" His voice echoed.

"Be careful! You might fall in!" Beyal cried noticing Bren slipping. "Whoooaaaaa!" Bren yelled as he started to fall in. "Bren!" Beyal leapt forward and grabbed Bren's feet. "Aaahhh!" He yelled as he was pulled in. They both fell in a pile of dust. "Ow! Ow! Ooowww!" Bren said. "That hurt." Beyal was already standing. "We must find a way out of here!" He said. He felt along the walls, but it was all smooth and slimy.

"Oh, gross Beyal." Bren said as Beyal wiped the slime of in the dirt.

"There is no way out!" Beyal cried.

"Great!" Bren said. Silence. "Help! Help!" They yelled in union. P


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 of 4

Dax's POV

"Hmmm." Dax was looking at some fish. "That would make a nice dinner."

Chase and Jinja's POV

"I think I better check on Bren and Beyal." Jinja said, "They've been gone too long."

"Ok" Chase said, "But I told you, their fine." Jinja walked into the woods.

As she kept walking, she heard Bren's voice. "Bren? Where are you?"

"Over here!" Bren cried.

"I can't see you!"

"We're in a well, and I think Beyal's lost it!"

"You're in a what?!"

"A well!"Bren repeated.

Jinja walked closer to the well. She looked in and saw Bren and Beyal. "How did you get stuck in a well?" She laughed. She climbed onto the outside of it and started to walk on its wall.

"Hey, stop teasing and get us out!" Bren yelled at her.

"Why would I do that?" She said, "That would mean I'd have to…" She never finished her sentence because at that moment she lost her balance and fell into the well. She stood up and dusted herself off. Bren was standing smirking at her, and Beyal was up against the wall hugging his knees.

"Great!" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3 of 4

Dax's POV

"Where are they?" Dax said out loud. He had already done all the shopping and was checking out with three full bags. "Guess I gotta do all the work around here!" He grumbled.

Chase's POV

"Why aren't Jinja and the others back yet?" He said. He started off into the woods, hoping he'd come back out soon.

"Jinja! Bren! Beyal!" He shouted. "Over here!" He heard Jinja's voice. "Where, I don't see you?!"

"We're in a well!"

"A what?!"

"A well!" Jinja repeated.

Chase walked over to the well. "How did you guys get stuck in a well?" He asked, looking down.

"Just get us out!" Jinja said.

"OK. Here, I have some rope. I'll pull you up!" He lowered the rope down. "Just don't..." He never finished his sentence because at that moment Bren had jumped onto the rope and pulled Chase down.

"Ahhhhh!" Chase yelled as he fell into the well.

Dax's POV

"Hey guys, where you?!" Dax yelled as he walked into the camp site. "Hmm, empty." He sat his bags down and decided they might have gone on a stroll and gotten lost. "Oi, Lit'l Suno!" He yelled as he walked into the forest. He heard chases voice.

"Hey, where are you? I can't see you!"

"Where in a well!"

"A well?"

"A well!" Chase answered.

Will Dax fall in? Will Beyal push some one? Will Chase say something sarcastic? Will Bren list a number of odd phobias? Will Jinja get a tan! The next chapter will reveal all!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 of 4

"Well, well what do we have here? How did you 'all' get stuck down there?" Dax asked as he looked down into the well.  
"This is no time to be a jerk, Dax!" Jinja answered. "We need to get out of here! Beyal's starting to lose it!" Beyal was huddled up in a ball, humming.  
"OK Princess, don't sweat it!" Dax said. "Here, I have some rope." They heard Dax moving around. Dax tossed the rope down. "Just don't jump on it or do anything stupid."  
Chase grinned. "Yeah, Bren. Don't jump." Bren glared. Chase looked up. "Do you have a good grip?!"  
"No!" Dax answered. "What idiot would hold the rope? I'd jus end up fallin in. It's tied to a tree."  
Chase slowly turned red as Bren and Jinja snickered. "OK," said Bren, "Me first." He grabbed hold of the rope and started to climb, but Beyal jumped up, ran over to the rope, and pushed Bren out of the way. "Hey! What was that for?!" Bren yelled. But Beyal was already out of the well. "Humph." Bren started up the rope again.  
Chase was the last one to leave the well. "Well, that was interesting." Chase said. (He smiled at his horrible pun.)  
"Hey Monkfish, you all right?" Dax asked.  
Beyal was lying on the ground looking up at the sky. "Yes, I am fine now."  
"I think you have claustrophobia." Bren said, "Which is the fear of tight or closed spaces. Or you could have isolophobia, which is the fear of being left somewhere. Or you could have blennophobia, which is a fear of slime. And hydrophobia is a very common one. Or you could have..."  
"Come on Bren," Jinja said, "Just drop it already, he said he's fine."  
"So how in the world does one get them self stuck in a well?" Dax asked snigering.  
Jinja glared and pushed him in.  
"Oi!" cried out a startled Dax as he fell into the well.  
"By asking dumb questions like that!" she answered, as Dax climbed out.  
"What!" He yelled. Then he stomped back to camp. "Last time I help you out of a well!" He muttered to himself.  
The End.


End file.
